<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is Normal? by StardustAce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656871">What is Normal?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce'>StardustAce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexuality, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Gen, Umbrella Academy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is having an asexuality crisis and Klaus is actually able to give good advice, even if it’s not from old song lyrics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is Normal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because we just watched season 2 and now adore Ben more than ever before (which I thought was impossible).<br/>Hope you all like this! Let me know what you think 😀 Stay safe and healthy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>That guy’s been staring at the same goddamn page for the last 30 minutes</em>, Klaus thought to himself as he watched Ben. The two of them were alone in the academy. Ben was sitting on the floor next to the couch while Klaus was seemingly making a drink but was really just staring at Ben. <em>He always does tend to zone out when he’s worrying about something. </em></p><p>“Alright, something’s bothering you,” Klaus said, walking over the couch dramatically and plopping down next to Ben on the floor. “What’s up, man?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Ben snapped, not looking up from his book.</p><p>“Come ooooon, Beeeeeeeen,” he whined, laying his head on Ben’s lap and looking up at him with wide, puppy-dog eyes. “Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen”.</p><p>“Stop it,” Ben urged, turning to face the other direction, causing Klaus’ head to fall and thump loudly on the floor.</p><p>“Dude,” Klaus complained, sitting up and scooting over to sit in front of Ben, “You’ve gotta give me more than that!” he said in an exasperated tone.</p><p>Ben sighed and closed his book, still refusing to look at him. “It’s personal, Klaus. Just leave it alone." He got up and silently walked out of the room. Klaus chased after him and, once he caught up, grabbed the hood of his jacket. “Okay, okay. I’ll leave it alone. If! If! You tell me just one <em>teeeeeensy</em> thing."</p><p>Ben turned around and gave him a dirty look. “Fine. What.”</p><p>“Did I do something?” Klaus asked, his voice overflowing with concern.</p><p>The second that Ben mouth gaped open, he shut it immediately. Klaus was playing him, and he knew it. To make matters worse, Klaus <em>knew</em> that Ben would give in, whether he could see through his bullshit or not, because Ben would never risk letting him think that it was his fault. It was brilliant. Cruel, but brilliant.</p><p>“No, no you didn’t,” Ben said quietly, sitting down at the top of the stairs. “It’s all me."</p><p>Klaus sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling them close to his chest. “You did something?” he asked tentatively.</p><p>Ben pressed his lips into a thin line. “…Not exactly."</p><p>Klaus, for probably the first time in his life, said nothing and just waited for Ben to say what he needed to say.</p><p>After a few moments, Ben slowly confessed, “I don’t think that I… ever want to have sex."</p><p>“Then don’t,” Klaus said simply.</p><p>“What?” Ben said confusedly, looking over at him. His brows drew together as he studies Klaus’ expression, attempting to figure out if he was being serious or not. “You don’t think it’s… weird?”</p><p>“Why would it be weird?” Klaus questioned. “Everybody is different. Some people are interested in sex, some people aren’t… what’s the problem with that? Think of it this way,” he said with a smirk. “Let’s just say that you gave all of your sexual attraction to <em>me</em>, and now I’m-” he gestured vaguely at himself, making Ben snicker. “There you go!” Klaus said, punching Ben playfully on the arm.</p><p>Ben glanced over at him and saw Klaus’ smiling face looking back at him. “How did you actually manage to give pretty okay advice while making a joke at the same time?” he laughed.</p><p>“It’s a talent I was born with, Benny-boy,” Klaus grinned. Suddenly, his playful manner became more solemn and sincere. “I am being serious about all of that sex stuff, though. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do."</p><p>Ben gave a small nod, looking down at his lap.</p><p>“Hey,” Klaus said, nudging him on the shoulder. “Why didn’t you want to tell me any of that?” he asked gently. “I mean, I fell in love with a sexy, military man in the 60s. You had to have known that I would be fine with it."</p><p>“Because I realized it today,” Ben admitted shyly, rubbing his hands together anxiously.</p><p>“Aaahh,” Klaus said in revelation. “It’s new to you.. Can I ask, how did you find out?”</p><p>“You’re gonna laugh at me”, Ben said, shaking his head.</p><p>“I won’t! I won’t! I promise.” He said, putting a hand on his chest and giving Ben the puppy-dog eyes again.</p><p>Ben looked down at his lap again. He had been picking at the skin on his thumb. “I thought… that you were one of the few people who did all of that…” He made a strange gesture with his hands, “…sex stuff…You’ve always been weird, so I just assumed that…” He gave a frustrated sigh. “But then Vanya started to talk about her thing with Sissy and…” His hands fell to his lap, giving up on trying to find the words to explain.</p><p>“And you realized it was more people than you thought,” Klaus finished his thought for him.</p><p>Ben nodded. “I don’t understand. I always thought I was normal,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Hey, what even is normal? Is anyone <em>really</em> normal? Or are we all just… ourselves? Living our own lives. Having our own personalities and experiences. Normal is just a excuse that some people use to keep other people from being themselves. It’s bullshit. Do what you need to do to be happy."</p><p>“That... was actually really insightful, in a really weird way,” Ben said with a surprised tone in his voice, his eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Right?! I almost can’t believe I’m the one that said it!” Klaus said, quite impressed with himself.</p><p>“Neither can I."</p><p>After a short silence, Ben looked over. “Hey, Klaus."</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Thanks."</p><p>“Weeeeell,” Klaus groaned while stretching his arms, “You’ve been giving me advice and being my ghost bitch for years now. It’s the least I could do."</p><p>Ben rolled his eyes, still smiling.</p><p>Klaus stood up and started to walk down the stairs. “I suddenly have a craving for some menudo. There’s this place a few blocks away that I’ve…” His voice slowly faded as he walked farther and farther away, leaving Ben grinning at the top of the stairs. He stood and ran to catch up with Klaus. <em>He’s such a dumbass</em>, Ben thought to himself, shaking his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>